Unmask
by Mizumori Fumaira
Summary: Hatsune Mikuo : siswa SMA sekaligus pembunuh bayaran. Targetnya saat ini : Kagamine Lenka, gadis berbakat dari klub drama. #PeaceForWINKies


_Seorang pemuda berambut hijau toska melihat gedung apartemen yang berdiri kokoh di atasnya. Sebagian besar jendelanya tampak gelap, namun ada beberapa jendela yang masih terlihat membiaskan cahaya._

 _Untungnya itu hanya sebuah apartemen empat lantai. Pemuda itu melihat sekeliling dahulu sebelum dia memanjat gedung itu dengan bantuan besi-besi yang menahan pipa saluran air. Tubuhnya yang ramping dan ringan adalah suatu keuntungan besar baginya yang punya profesi sampingan seperti ini._

 _Tak makan waktu lama sebelum ia sampai di puncak gedung. Dengan gerakan mantap ia melempar tubuhnya ke atas, sebelum jatuh dengan posisi sempurna di semen konkret yang menjadi dasar atap gedung itu tanpa sedikit_ _pun menyentuh pagar pembatas._

" _Heh, ternyata benar-benar kau," ujar pemuda itu._

 _Sesosok gadis dengan jaket ber-_ hoodie _menatapnya tak percaya._

" _Kau…" ujarnya._

" _Halo, nona. Yah, meski au sudah tahu siapa kau dari data yang kauisikan tetap saja aku sedikit terkejut ketika itu benar-benar kau," pemuda itu tertawa kecil, "kautahu 'kan, aku ini profesional?"_

 _Gadis itu mengangguk, matanya tanpa ekspresi, "maka dari itulah aku meminta bantuanmu."_

 _Pemuda itu sejujurnya sudah bosan dengan klien pria lanjut usia. Makanya mendapat klien gadis muda begini menjadi angin segar baginya._

" _Baiklah. Kau sudah tahu 'kan kalau aku tidak akan langsung menerima permintaanmu?" sang gadis mengangguk, "silahkan sebut targetmu."_

" _Baiklah. Aku ingin kau membunuh …"_

 _Seringai pemuda itu muncul ketika sang gadis menyebutkan sebuah nama._

* * *

 **Unmask**

 **A Vocaloid Fanfiction by Mizumori Fumaira**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.**

 **Dedicated for winkiesempress**

Pemuda berambut hijau itu kini tengah berjalan di koridor lantai dua sekolahnya. Saat ini ia bermaksud untuk mengenal lebih jauh tentang targetnya.

Targetnya adalah seorang siswi kelas 2 bernama Kagamine Lenka. Ia tidak mengenal banyak tentangnya secara pribadi, namun gadis itu tidak pernah mendapatkan peringkat lebih rendah dari 10—baik dari segi akademik maupun popularitas. Namun, ia cukup tahu kalau gadis itu salah satu anggota emas klub drama karena klub tersebut dan klubnya—klub literatur, sering bekerja sama.

Tidak menemukan batang hidung dari gadis berambut pirang itu, ia menuju ke lantai satu. Selain di kelas, kemungkinan besar gadis itu berada di perpustakaan. Sudah sering ia melihatnya di sana membaca buku sambil bergumam sendirian, atau diam namun ekspresinya berubah-ubah.

Menurut pemuda itu sendiri, ia gadis yang manis.

Menggeser pintu perpustakaan, ia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan sosok dengan rambut pirang terkuncir rapi itu sedang duduk bersama seseorang. Orang itu tak lain adalah juniornya dari klub drama.

Ia sedang beruntung. Dengan begitu ia bisa berinteraksi dengan calon targetnya.

"…harus melawan. Kamu tidak bisa diam begini terus, Lenka-chan," ujar seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan suara berapi-api. Untungnya penjaga perpustakaan sedang tidak ada dan hanya ada mereka berdua di sana, jadi gadis itu tidak diprotes siapa pun.

"Sudahlah Iroha-chan, hanya begini tidak apa-apa, kok," balas gadis berkuncir itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang dibalut perban. Ada ringisan di balik senyumnya, "mungkin Megurine-senpai juga ingin bermain di tahun terakhirnya."

"Tapi mana bisa—"

"Mohon pelankan suaramu, Nekomura-san, ini perpustakaan," potong pemuda itu dengan suara yang diberat-beratkan, membuat gadis yang ditegur berjengit dan segera berbalik ke arahnya. Gadis itu langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat siapa yang menegurnya.

"Uuh, Mikuo-senpai! Kupikir Leon-sensei beneran datang," rajuk Iroha. Mikuo tertawa kecil sebelum mengambil bangku di depan mereka, "jadi ada apa?"

"Ah, pas sekali kau datang," Iroha menjentikkan jarinya," Mikuo-senpai kenal dengan Megurine-senpai 'kan?"

"Kalau dibilang kenal sih … kau tahu sendiri kalau aku berteman sejak kecil dengannya. Memang kenapa?"

Iroha kemudian menceritakan tentang pementasan Hellen Keller yang akan diadakan klub drama. Lenka yang sudah terpilih berdasarkan audisi internal akhir-akhir ini sering ditindas oleh beberapa anak kelas tiga yang dipengaruhi Megurine Luka, salah seorang anak emas klub drama yang pamornya mulai turun semenjak Lenka bergabung tahun lalu. Malang bagi gadis pirang itu, bahkan beberapa anggota seangkatannya ikut menindasnya juga.

"… padahal Lenka juga ingin sekali memerankan itu. Itu kisah favoritnya sejak dia masih kecil. Dan aku yakin, Lenka bisa memerankannya dengan baik! Bukankah senpai sendiri memuji penampilannya pada pementasan _Nutcracker_ tahun lalu?" tutup Iroha dengan berapi-api, "makanya Mikuo-senpai tolong bujuk Megurine-senpai untuk berhenti menindas Lenka-chan!"

Mikuo yang duduk bertopang dagu menatap Iroha, "yah tapi kalau Luka-chan menginginkan sesuatu, dia tipe orang yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya …"

Mikuo menggantungkan kalimatnya begitu saja, iris toskanya bergulir pada sosok berambut pirang dan membuka mulutnya kembali, "Kagamine-chan sendiri maunya bagaimana?"

Mata Lenka membulat disodori pertanyaan tiba-tiba begitu. Gadis itu tampak bingung sampai akhirnya Mikuo kembali berucap,

"pilihannya hanya dua, bukan? Menyerah atau melawan. Simpel."

Lenka lagi-lagi tampak tertegun dan kembali terdiam sebelum ia membuka mulutnya, "tidak hanya dua. Aku memilih bertahan."

Sebuah senyum percaya diri menghias wajah Lenka. Mikuo sampai bersumpah kalau jantungnya sempat absen satu ketukan.

"Jawaban yang menarik. Tapi menurutku, menyerang adalah pertahanan terbaik," respon Miko dengan senyum penuh ketertarikan, "sebentar lagi pelajaran berikutnya dimulai. Aku duluan."

Dengan itu, hati Mikuo sudah mantap.

* * *

"Bagaimana, apa kau akan menerima permintaanku?"

Mikuo yang bersandar pada pagar pembatas atap itu menyeringai.

"Aku menerimanya. Target seperti orang yang tidak ingin mati, tipe kesukaanku," ujar Mikuo.

Gadis itu tersenyum sinis, " _souka…_ lalu berapa banyak yang harus kubayar?"

"Hmm… karena target menarik dan kuberi diskon teman dan diskon pelajar juga …" Mikuo membentuk lingkaran dengan satu tangan.

"… tiga juta?" respon sang gadis dengan sedikit terkejut. Mikuo menggeleng.

"Nah. Nol yen."

Gadis itu memicingkan matanya, "kau yakin?"

"Yah, asal kau tahu misiku sebelumnya cukup untuk mentraktir semua siswa di SMA kita makan siang paket paling mahal di kantin," papar Mikuo, ada sedikit keangkuhan di nada bicaranya, "ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak melakukannya sendiri? Kau punya kesempatan besar untuk itu."

Gadis itu tersenyum sinis, "aku hanya tak mau mengotori tanganku sendiri."

"Oh ya? Tapi kuingatkan sekali lagi, nona, kau akan masuk neraka bersamaku," ujar Mikuo. Gadis itu malah tertawa mengejek.

"Benarkah? Kurasa itu—"

PRANG!

Gadis itu sedikit melonjak karena terkejut. Menyusul suara tumbukan antara piring dan lantai, suara pria dan wanita terdengar bersahut-sahutan.

"Mereka mulai lagi …" gumamnya sambil menghela napas panjang. Mikuo menatapnya ingin tahu,

"siapa? Orang tuamu?"

"Sayangnya ya. Penyebabnya tak lain adalah orang di hadapanmu ini," gadis itu tersenyum pahit. Ia kemudian menyibak rambut panjangnya sebelum berbalik menuju pintu, "kapan kau melakukannya?"

"Punya preferensi?"

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, "tidak ada hari yang lebih baik selain sehari sebelum pementasan … dan tolong lakukan dengan cepat dan indah."

Mikuo tersenyum. Permintaan kali ini benar-benar menarik.

* * *

Mikuo mengunci ruangan klubnya. Hari sudah gelap dan sekolah sebentar lagi akan ditutup. Wajar saja kalau ia menemukan dirinya menjadi satu-satunya manusia yang masih berkeliaran di gedung kegiatan siswa—tempat di mana sekretariat-sekretariat klub SMA berada.

Gedung utama sudah terlihat redup. Namun jendela dari satu ruangan masih terlihat terang.

Mikuo menemukan dirinya berjalan menuju cahaya itu. Ia menggeser jendelanya perlahan.

Di aula yang sebesar itu, ia hanya menemukan seorang gadis berkuncir berpostur mungil. Ia sedang bersimpuh seakan baru jatuh dan mendarat dengan lututnya sendiri. Tubuhnya bergetar, tangannya terangkat. Meski matanya kosong, namun wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang tak terkira.

"uuu…. uuu…" hanya gumaman tak jelas yang keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka, "uuu… uuu!"

Tangannya masih terangkat, kali ini menutup dan membuka sebelum bergerak gerak tak tentu arah. Perlahan ia berusaha bangkit, namun hanya untuk kembali terjatuh. Ia kembali membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"UUUU! UUUU!"

Tangannya mengipas ke arah mukanya. Mikuo bersumpah melihat sesuatu yang bersinar terlempar ke mukanya yang menampilkan ekspresi begitu kompleks—keterkejutan, ketidaksabaran, dan juga… kesadaran akan suatu hal.

"UUU….UOO… UOOO…. UWAA… WA…."

Gerakan tangan gadis itu makin kompleks, seolah …

… seolah-olah Mikuo bisa melihat sebuah pancuran air di depan gadis itu. Dengan tangannya, ia menyiramkan air itu ke segala arah termasuk tubuhnya.

"WA… TA? WA… TER! WATER!"

Mikuo sekali lagi bersumpah melihat gadis itu seolah basah kuyup oleh air dari pancuran. Di sebelahnya seolah ada Anne Sullivan yang terkejut sekaligus bahagia.

Gadis itu bisa memperlihatkan sebuah tayangan lengkap dari suatu adegan hanya dengan berakting. Mikuo bahkan seolah berada di dunia Hellen Keller.

Tanpa sadar Mikuo menggerakkan tangannya, membiarkannya tergores bingkai jendela yang cukup tajam, dan meringis. Ringisannya langsung saja membuat gadis itu tersadar dari peran yang didalaminya.

"Hatsune-senpai, anda masih di sini?" tanyanya. Mikuo tertawa kecil.

"Ya. Beruntung sekali bisa melihat aktingmu yang bagus," ujarnya sambil mengacungkan jempol. Lenka tampak sedikit gugup sebelum ia menyadai ada darah yang mengalir di tangan Mikuo.

"Tangan anda terluka, senpai!" pekiknya panik. Ia segera menghampiri Mikuo sambil mengaduk saku celana _trainingnya_ dan mengeluarkan sebuah perekat luka. Kemudian ia meraih botol minumnya yang masih tersegel dan memutar tutup botol itu.

"Su… sudah, tak apa …"

"Tidak boleh. Karena senpai sedang menontonku aku jadi sedikit bertanggungjawab," potong gadis itu sambil menarik tangan Mikuo. Setelah menyiramnya dengan air ia mengambil tisu dari sakunya, mengeringkan luka tersebut sebelum menutupnya dengan perekat luka, "karena besinya masih baru kuharap tidak jadi tetanus …" gumamnya.

Mikuo menemukan dirinya terbahak. Tidak lucu kalau seorang pembunuh profesional sepertinya mati karena makhluk tak kasat mata seperti bakteri. Lenka memandangnya bingung.

"Hatsune-senpai?"

"Ah, maaf …" Mikuo menghentikan tawanya. Menatap iris biru milik Lenka, ia menjadi agak sayang untuk membunuh gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama? Sudah malam lho, Kagamine-chan."

Namun semakin besar rasa sayang itu, semakin kuat pula keinginannya untuk membunuhnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk.

* * *

Dan akhirnya hari itu tiba.

Lembayung senja akan menjadi latar saat gadis itu meregang nyawa. Angin musim gugur akan mengantarkan rohnya langsung ke alam sana. Riuh-rendah musik dan obrolan para siswa yang menyiapkan festival budaya akan menjadi latar musik yang mengaburkan jeritan kesakitannya.

Mikuo berbalik ke arah pintu saat mendengarnya terbuka. Di sana, seorang gadis dengan rambut terurai berdiri. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan karena tuntutan peran yang ia mainkan saat gladi bersih tadi. Ia memakai sebuah terusan berwarna biru muda dengan apron putih, sepertinya kostum _Alice_ tahun lalu namun kali ini apronnya begitu penuh noda cat yang terlihat seperti noda makanan.

Sang target sudah berada di depannya, tersenyum. Mikuo berjalan ke arahnya, tersenyum sebelum ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang gadis.

"Ho, jadi ini yang menurutmu cepat dan indah?"

"Kedua tanganku bisa mengantar gadis mungil ke neraka dengan kecepatan cahaya," jelas Mikuo, perlahan menguatkan cengkramannya pada leher sang gadis, "besok semua akan menemukanmu di hamparan kelopak bunga lili kuning yang sudah kususun di salah satu ruang ganti.

Lenka tersenyum puas. Saat Mikuo hendak mengencangkan kembali cengkramannya, pandangannya jatuh begitu saja pada perekat luka yang tertempel di dekat kelingkingnya. Tanpa sadar, ia malah mengendurkan cengkramannya.

"Kenapa… apa kini kau memilih untuk menyerah?" tanya Mikuo. Lenka hanya tersenyum pahit,

"Anda sendiri yang bilang kalau menyerang adalah pertahanan yang terbaik, kan, senpai? Inilah caraku menyerang. Menyerang mereka yang sudah semena-mena terhadapku dengan kematianku, menyerang ayah yang selalu menuduh ibu mempunyai putri haram dengan ketiadaanku. Mungkin dengan ini… setidaknya mereka akan merasa bersalah karena memperlakukanku dengan buruk."

Mata Mikuo melebar. Ia kembali mengencangkan cengkramannya pada leher Lenka, membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

Gadis itu sudah rusak, sama sepertinya.

Ia hidup hanya untuk bersandiwara, namun akhirnya ia merasa sesak oleh topeng yang ia pakai.

Walau begitu ia enggan—ia tak bisa melepas topengnya. Topeng itu sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

Dan kematian adalah jalan yang ia pilih.

"Khh… hh… sen… pai…"

Gadis itu tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Namun Mikuo bisa tahu apa yang hendak ia sampaikan melalui gerak bibirnya.

 _Terima kasih._

"Bodoh…"

Saat Mikuo tak merasakan adanya kehidupan pada gadis itu, kehangatan yang asing mengalir pada pipinya.

"Sampai jumpa di neraka, _Liebchen_."

* * *

 _(A/N) : First, barakallah fil 'umriik buat winkiesempress~~ semoga tetap semangat menjalani corettersisksanyacoret indahnya masa kuliah~~~ You've made it so far!. Kedua maafkan pablisnya telat banget huhu dan ceritanya sok cryptic begini, tapi semoga kalian—dan khususnya sang birthday girl suka XD_

 _Iya judulnya ga nyambung. Ga bakat bikin judul :'(_

 _Dan saya harap saya berhasil bikin mindblown story ^ ^: *padahal masih nyubi_

 _Review?_


End file.
